Service providers and device manufacturers (e.g., wireless, cellular, etc.) are continually challenged to deliver value and convenience to consumers by, for example, providing compelling network services. One area of interest has been the development of services and technologies related to monitoring of social interactions. For example, in recent years, the monitoring of social network connections initiated by users have enabled social network providers to assist users in developing further connections with other users (e.g., by providing connection suggestions). Nonetheless, it may be advantageous to guide the interactions between users based on the respective user's intent derived from sensory information, for instance, to correct the level of the social network connections, to ensure that the interactions are in compliance with privacy or security policies, etc.